The Wolowizard Of Pasadena
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This is a very unique parody of The Wizard Of Oz. I don't own these. Penny hits her head during an earthquake and ends up in Pasadena... Or like a fantasy version of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! This is a parody of The Wizard Of Oz! I just wish they would make an episode like this! Anyways, please no negative reviews or anything please!**

The Wolowizard Of Pasadena

Cast

Penny- Dorothy

Cinnamon- Toto

Sheldon- Scarecrow

Leonard- Tin Man

Raj- Cowardly Lion

Bernadette- Glinda The Good

Amy- Wicked Witch Of The West

Howard- The Wizard

The group gathers at Apartment 4A to watch "The Wizard Of Oz" on Anything Can Happen Thursday. Sheldon sat in his spot and Amy sat next to him along with Howard and Bernadette while Raj sat on the floor with Cinnamon. Penny sat in a comfortable chair and Leonard sat next to her. They all eat Mexican food from some restaurant down the street. They're right up to the flying monkeys scene which Sheldon hates so much.

Sheldon: (Scared) Can we skip it over?

Penny: (Annoyed) Sheldon stop your whining! This scene isn't that bad.

Sheldon: (Glares at Penny) How did you not scared of that scene? When I was a kid and was forced to watch it and I was in tears... I have been having nightmares for weeks.

Howard: Same... Now there's a reason I hate monkeys.

Amy: (assures her boyfriend feeling bad) It's alright Sheldon.

Penny: (stands up) Ugh... I gotta use the bathroom. (She walks into the bathroom and closes the door.)

Leonard: (sighs and looks to Sheldon) If you don't like it. Just close your eyes.

Sheldon: But if I do, I will still hear it!

Bernadette: It's not that bad Sheldon.

Raj: (petting Cinnamon affectionately) I gotta be honest dude, this scene gives me the creeps.

Leonard: (Facepalm) Fine, we'll skip it. (He picks up the remote and fast forwards the DVD.)

Suddenly the lights flicker off and the room starts to shake.

Leonard: IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!

Sheldon: (panics) OH LORD!

Bernadette: RUN!

Everyone all scrambled out the door leaving Penny behind and carefully went down the stairs as the apartment continued to shake. Sheldon was the last one out after saving his batman cookie jar from the kitchen and shuts the door. Penny came out looking for her friends.

Penny: HELLO!? Anyone!? HELP!" (She stumbles to the ground while the apartment shakes.) HELP ME! PLEASE!

Suddenly she felt a jolt causing her to stumble and slide to the bookshelf and hits her head against it thus sending her unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had trouble writing this chapter! So please, don't give any negative reviews or anything like that!**

When she came to, she felt someone licking on her face. Her eyes opened seeing a Yorkie puppy licking her cheek.

Penny: Cinnamon? (Cinnamon continues licking) Stop it. Stop! (rubs her face in disgust and sat up seeing Apartment 4A pretty much damaged.) Oh wow… This is bad. (She picks up the dog) Come on Cinnamon, we gotta go find Raj and the others.

She stands up and goes to the door, and opens it revealing… A weird open land with skyscrapers and comic books lying everywhere. She gasps. It looks almost exactly like a comic store, or comic con that came to life.

Penny: Cinnamon… I have a feeling we're not in Pasadena anymore… Nor Nebraska.

Something floats past her and she looks up seeing a hot pink bubble which grows bigger and bigger and it popped revealing a petite woman wearing a very pink superhero costume and holds a very gold stick with a golden crescent moon symbol on top of it. By the appearance, the woman looked like Bernadette.

Penny: (shocked) Holy crap on a cracker.

Bernadette: Are you a hero? Or a villian?

Penny: (unsure) uhhhhhh… I am not a villain… But I am certainly not a hero… I'm just a normal girl from Pasadena. And also before you say anything else, mind if I ask you if your a witch or something like that?

Bernadette: Nope. I'm not a witch. I'm a superhero!

Penny: (going along with it) Well… What powers do you have by any chance?

Bernadette: I have super speed, super strength, I can change the weather… Oh! And I can talk to animals!

Penny: Well… This is gonna be a long hell of a ride.

Bernadette: Alright, let me get this over with! Hi, I'm Blondie, but you can call me Blondie the hero! Or Blondie the good.

Penny: Blondie's fine, thank you.

Blondie (Bernadette): The reason why I asked you is because the ComicCons called me about a villainess had dropped this… particular apartment floor onto the villainess of franchise spoilers.

Penny: Say what now?

Blondie (Bernadette): The villainess of the franchise spoilers. It was hard to explain all that detail, but she is dead. See for yourself.

She looks behind her seeing only legs sticking out with very dull shoes sticking up.

Penny: Oh crap… I didn't mean to kill her. There was an earthquake and… I have absoutely no idea where the rest of the apartment went, we're on the forth floor.

Suddenly, weird nerdy giggling is heard.

Penny: (holding Cinnamon) The hell is that?

Blondie (Bernadette): The ComicCons.

Penny: The ComicCons as in a Comic Book Convention my friends went to?

Blondie (Bernadette): Oh no silly, the ComicCons are very geeky people who live in this town of ComicConLand. They're giggling because they're glad that the villainess is dead and you freed them from having her destroying almost every franchise by spoiling it for them.

She looks at the hero strangely and then noticed the tiny nerdy guys come out. The ComicCons. Each of them wear different comic book attire. Some look so familiar.

ComicCon (Stuart): OMG EVERYBODY! THIS HOT CHICK SAVED US FROM THE WICKED VILLAINESS!

Another ComicCon (Will Wheaton): YES! NO MORE FRANCHISE SPOILERS!

All ComicCons: YAY! ALL HAIL THE COMICQUEEN!

Penny: Oh no please! I am not your queen! I am just simple girl from Pasadena.

ComicCon (Barry Kripke): Just wet us thank you for what you did! Take a comic! (gave her a super girl comic book)

Penny: (gushing taking it) I am flattered. But-

Suddenly black smoke appears and a dark woman appears. She wears a midnight black and purple gown and dark purple hair. Her expression looks like anger and Penny immediately knew she's bad but was shocked to see that the evil woman looks like Amy. All the ComicCons scatter to hide.

Penny: (To Pinky) I don't think that's the villainess we we're talking about?

Blondie (Bernadette) Nope! The villainess that was dead is the franchise spoiler! This is the Wicked Villainess Of The Nerobiology Department. She's the worst.

Penny: What made her so terrible?

Blondie (Bernadette): She takes monkeys and got them hooked on cocaine.

Sounds like Amy alright.

Wicked Villainess (Amy): Who killed the Villainess of Franchises!? (points to Penny) Is it you?

Penny: No! It was only an accident! There was an earthquake! And-

Wicked Villainess (Amy): Oh i'm glad she's dead! Now I can have the ring!

She goes to the apartment floor to get the ring from under it by moving it telekinetically, but only sees a dead body, and the ring nowhere to be found.

Wicked Villainess (Amy): It's gone!

Blondie uses her stick and points to Penny's hand.

Blondie (Bernadette): (With a hint of sass) Oh it's right on this girl's hand!

While carefully holding Cinnamon, Penny looks at her hand seeing a ring that's golden and stuck on her finger.

Penny: Oh wow!

Wicked Villainess (Amy): What have you done with it! Give it back to me this instant or I will tear all of you apart!

Blondie (Bernadette): (Points her wand at the villainess threateningly) You have no power here you crazy bitch! So why don't you go back to your neurobiology lab and continue hooking monkeys on cocaine!

Wicked Villainess (Amy): For your information, my monkeys are hooked on nicotine! And also I deserve that ring! So hand it over this instant!

Blondie (Bernadette): I can't. It's stuck on her finger, and it will stay stuck… FOREVAAAA!

Penny: Hold on! Excuse me! Why is the ring so important?

Wicked Villainess (Amy): That's the "Lord Of The Rings" real ring!

Penny: (Remembers when the guys back home were fighting over it and had to keep it to herself, and is now annoyed) Oh god.

Wicked Villainess (Amy): Also it's the one ring that rules the land! And it belongs to me!

Blondie (Bernadette): (About to kill her) You are lucky I'm not going to blast you into smithereens! Now get lost!

Wicked Villainess (Amy): Fine. I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!

Penny: (sarcastically) Wow… Like I remember that line so well from the movie.

The Wicked Villainess cackles as she disappears in the smoke, vanishing completely.

ComicCon (Stuart): Is she gone?

Blondie (Bernadette): She is now! You may come out!

All ComicCons sigh in relief.

Penny: Listen… It's been fun, but I really have to get back home! I bet my friends are worried about me… Especially Raj because this is not my dog. (Holds up Cinnamon)

Blondie (Bernadette): Well, there is only one way! You will have to meet The Wolowizard of Pasadena!

Penny: (confused) Wait a second… I'm from Pasadena… That's my home.

Blondie (Bernadette): But does your home look like this?

Penny: (looks around and shakes her head) No.

Blondie (Bernadette): Anyways, the Wonderful Wolowizard of Pasadena may know some things and can help you!

Penny: Ok, where can I find this "Wolowizard of Pasadena?" The emerald city?

Blondie (Bernadette) Wrong! Emerald University!

Penny: Ok… Is it like Princeton? Or that community college I dropped out of?

Blondie (Bernadette): (doesn't answer that question) Yeah… Good luck to ya kid. (Was about to leave but Penny stops her)

Penny: Hold on! How do I get there?

Blondie (Bernadette): Oh… That's right, you can't fly… Then your gonna have to walk-

Penny: The yellow brick road?

Blondie (Bernadette): Wrong again. You have to use… The sidewalk. (She points to a very dull, gray sidewalk like the ones in cities.)

Penny: The sidewalk… Ok then. This suddenly got depressing.

Blondie (Bernadette): Stay on that sidewalk at all times and make sure you don't take off that ring. It's important! Byeee! (vanishes in a hot pink bubble and floats away.)

Penny: (Looks at the sidewalk. To Cinnamon) Well, what do we have to lose? Lets get to Emerald University to get us home. (The two start their journey down the sidewalk.)


	3. Chapter 3

It was only about two miles down the sidewalk away from ComicConLand and suddenly came across the sidewalk splitting up into two, surrounded by dusty plains and tumbleweeds and a scarecrow up the pole. She finds herself standing in the middle of the crossroad.

Penny: (upset) Oh great! Which way do we go Cinnamon?

A Voice: That looks like the right way!

Penny's head turns around, looking for the sound of the very familiar voice but there's nobody.

Penny: Who said that?

A Voice: Well I did!

She turns her head to the scarecrow and thought it can talk.

Penny: No way… It can't be-

Scarecrow: (Very southern accent) My, my what a lovely view from here!

Penny took a closer look at it. The Scarecrow looks exactly like Sheldon. Wearing raggedy Texas clothing with some straw sticking out of places.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): You know, that other way is a lot better than this one!

She looks at the other road and back at the Scarecrow.

Penny: Sheldon!?

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Who's Sheldon? I don't know anyone named Sheldon. I don't remember anything because I haven't got a brain. I only got straw.

Penny: (sighs letting it slide) Whatever. Listen, do you know the way to Emerald University? I need to meet The Wolowizard of Pasadena so he can get me home!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (suddenly excited) Oh golly! Can I come? Maybe he can help me too!

Penny: (regrets the decision) Sure, whatever.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): What's your name?

Penny: I'm Penny!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Well howdy Penny! Can ya'll get me down from up here first? The pole is up my butt and these pesky birds kept attacking me.

Penny: (sighs) Alright.

Penny puts Cinnamon down and went over to the Scarecrow getting him down from the pole. She puts him on the ground letting him go, but he falls on the ground.

Penny: (helps him up to his feet) Oh my god! Are you alright?

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (stands up straight) I'm fine. Just can't remember the last time I walked.

Penny: (picks Cinnamon up) Can you walk?

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Think I can now. (takes a few steps, stumbling a little) Whoo-wee! I CAN WALK!

Penny: Ok, let's go see the Wolowizard of Pasadena!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Boy howdy!

Penny: (looks at him strangely but snaps out of it) Let's get moving! I wanna get home! (She and the Scarecrow start continuing their journey down the sidewalk.) On one condition, if you start singing, I'll go all Nebraska on your ass.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): What's a Nebraska?

Penny: Forget it…

Scarecrow (Sheldon): I ain't got a brain, how can I forget?

Penny: (mumbles to herself as they go down the sidewalk) This is gonna be a long walk...


	4. Chapter 4

It was only three miles later when they kept walking and suddenly came across the beautiful trees with different color apples on it. Red, blue, yellow, green, purple… There is even a large pond filled with those apples.

Penny: (desperate for food) Man, I'm so hungry, I can eat these. (takes a colorful apple off the ground and takes a bite which hurts) Ow! (looks the apple in her hand) This isn't an apple.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (stares at something coming toward them) Hey Penny… I may have no brain, but I reckon these ain't apples.

Penny turns around and gasped. The trees came to life and it's branches picked up the colorful apples and started throwing it at them.

Penny: (being pelted) Stop it! Stop it! WOOP! (She backs up away but lost her step and fell into the large pond of balls that looks like a ball pit.)

Scarecrow (Sheldon): OH GOLLY! A LAKE COVERED IN APPLES! (immediately dives in and disappears in sight)

Penny: Oh, they're balls! (tries to get out of there but struggles.)

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (came back up to the top) CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN?

Penny: No! Can we just get out of here? (her knee bumps into something and it goes in pain) OW!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (swims the pit toward Penny) What?

Penny: My knee banged onto something below, and it hurts!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): It's a crying shame that not only I don't have a brain, but I don't have a knee as well… I got nothin' but straw.

Penny: (dismisses it) Alright sweetie, enough talk and help me, please?

Penny and the Scarecrow dIg through the balls to find what she bumped into. It took a minute but she found something silver.

Penny: Oh hang on! I got something! Help me pull it up!

Working together, the two pull up a shiny yet rusty mechanical figure. Judging by the look on it's face, Penny finds it so familiar.

Penny: Leonard?

Tin Man (Leonard)- (mumbles incoherently) Oil can…

Penny: Can you repeat that?

Tin Man (Leonard)- (continues mumbling) Oil can….

Penny: Oh, I wish I have an oil can, poor thing is so stiff.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): I ain't got a brain, but is that it over there? (points to the tree nearby with an oil can sitting underneath it.)

Penny: Oh thank goodness! Help him out of here!

They worked together to pull the Tin Man out of the pond of balls and get him standing up on his feet. They also pulled themselves out of there and she gets the oil can and stars applying some on it.

Penny: Alright, you should be better in a minute! (continues applying before finishing) Ok! Done! How's that?

The Tin Man starts to move it's arms and legs… But not it's lips.

Tin Man (Leonard): (still mumbles)

Penny: Oh! I'm sorry! (pours oil on the lips and it finally moves)

Tin Man (Leonard): (grateful) Oh! I can finally talk again! Oh! Can someone get my ax? I left it in there! (points to the ball pond)

Scarecrow (Sheldon): I got it! (dives back into the ball pond)

Penny: You alright?

Tin Man (Leonard): (looks at Penny) I'm alright… Physically I am now, but emotionally… I am not.

Penny: Why?

Tin Man (Leonard): Because I don't have a heart.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (came back up) GOT IT! (climbs out with help from Penny and gave it to the Tin Man) Here! (the Tin Man takes it)

Penny: (to the Tin Man) Ok, sweetie! You don't have a heart? Like no heart at all?

Tin Man (Leonard): No, really, I don't have a heart. Like an actual heart.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Yeah, I ain't have a heart either. Only straw! (pulls some straw out of his raggedy shirt.)

Penny and the Tin Man look at him a bit strangely and the Scarecrow puts some back inside.

Penny: (to the Tin Man )Awwwww sweetie! You don't have a heart? Well maybe the Wolowizard can help you fix that! You see, we're going to Emerald Universary to give the Scarecrow a brain, and me to get home! Wanna join us?

Tin Man (Leonard): (stares at her) Sure… Only because you're so pretty. I don't know what to feel.

Penny: Well then, let's move it!


	5. Chapter 5

The trio and Cinnamon continue their journey down the sidewalk, but came to a dark and eerie forest.

Penny: God, I can't see a thing through these stupid trees!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): It's too bad 'cause neither can I. I ain't got eyes either.

Penny and the Tin Man look back at the Scarecrow in confusion.

Penny: Ok, sweetie… If you don't have eyes, how come your seeing us right now?

Scarecrow (Sheldon): I'm made of straw!

Penny: I know, but how are you seeing since you have no eyes?

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (thinks for a moment) If I have a brain, I can know how I can see.

Tin Man (Leonard): Also another thing, if you don't have a brain, why are you talking to us right now?

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Well, how come ya'll can talk when your only made of tin and ain't have a heart? And how come ya'll ain't have a heart and your blushing in front of Penny?

Tin Man (Leonard): (clearly annoyed) One more word out of you about this subject and I'll use my ax to cut you up to pieces.

Penny: (frustrated at their bickering) Will you two shut up! You both sound just like my friends back at home!

Tin Man (Leonard): Who are your friends?

Penny: They're my neighbors, but really great friends, especially Leonard.

Tin Man (Leonard): If you don't mind me asking, who is Leonard?

Penny: (stares at the Tin Man thinking of words to explain) Well… He's my fiancé. He's smart and charming… He's a sweetie pie when Sheldon's not around.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): And who's he?

Penny: Oh, I have a lot of words to say about him, (dodges for the branch and continues) but in short, he has a lot of brains.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (gets hit by a branch and stumbles a little) He's gotta have a large head.

Penny: (holds Cinnamon closely) I don't like this. I don't want any of you being ripped to shreds by any animals here.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Who's gonna be ripped to shreds?

Tin Man (Leonard): Yeah, and how did you know there are animals here?

Penny: (looks back at the two. Sarcastically) What kind of animals are there? Lions and tigers and bears?

And just after she said that, a giant lion jumped out of nowhere scaring them.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): OH MY!

Tin Man (Leonard): Run!

The three run off being chased by a lion until they hid behind the tall thick tree.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Is he gone?

Tin Man (Leonard): No… Think we're safe.

Penny: (realizes Cinnamon went missing) Oh no! I lost Cinnamon!

Tin Man (Leonard): Who? Your dog?

Penny: No! She's not my dog! She's my friend's dog! And he'll kill me if she gets eaten! We gotta get her!

Tin Man (Leonard): (holds up the ax just in case the lion jump attacks) Follow me! (starts leading followed by Penny and the Scarecrow.)

The three sneak around the forest looking for Cinnamon.

Penny: Cinnamon! Where are you?

They came closer to the spot where they were chased. And before they knew it, Cinnamon was appeared to being manhandled by the Lion.

Penny: CINNAMON!

The startled Lion turns around and cowers to the ground really scared letting Cinnamon go and Penny picks the dog up.

Penny: (hugs Cinnamon) Thank goodness your alright!

The Lion looks frightened looking up with huge eyes looking exactly like Raj.

Penny: (yells at the Lion) Shame on you! Trying to eat her!

The Lion (Raj): (tries to say something, but doesn't when realizing it's a human woman.)

Penny: (realizing it's Raj) What's wrong with you? Aren't going to kill us or rip us apart or something?

The Lion (Raj): (Only shook his head.)

Penny: Aren't you going to say something?

The Lion (Raj): (Tries to, but couldn't.)

Penny: (realizing that the Raj from here can't talk to females.) Oh no… You can't talk to females? Like at all?

The Lion (Raj): (Only nodded his head.)

Penny: (sighs getting to the point) Ok so… We're going to the Emerald University to see the Wolowizard and maybe he can help you get the courage to talk to females. Wanna come? 

The Lion (Raj): (Tries to talk again, but instead nodded his head.)

Penny: Ok, let's go. I wanna go home! (starts off)

The Lion (Raj): (to the Scarecrow and the Tin Man) I only wanted to give her dog back…

 **Ok, so that will be it for the next few days because I am going away to move my brother into his dorm room. I can't wait to write more of this! So exciting!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkkkk! I continued writing while I was away though the motel's wifi sucked. I hate that motel so much. Anyways enjoy! No negative reviews please!**

They joined Penny as they head out of the forest and spotting the shiny Emerald University surrounded by a cozy looking meadow covered with cats playing with yarn.

Tin Man (Leonard): There it is! We made it!

Penny: It looks so beautiful from here! Like how I imagined it!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Let's go!

The four walked briskly through the kitty meadow excited to go to the university. Suddenly, Penny's legs slowed down and her ears hear a familiar tune that sounds exactly like "Soft Kitty." The Lion slows down as well.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Why are ya'll stopping?

Penny: (suddenly sleepy) I am getting tired. Let me just lay here with cuddle with the kitties. (she lays down and takes a cat pulling her close to her chest.)

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (tries waking her up) What! We can't rest now ya'll!

But it was too late, Penny fell fast asleep to the music.

The Lion (Raj): (yawns) Actually… A few minutes of beauty sleep couldn't hurt… (lays down)

Tin Man (Leonard): (to The Lion) Oh not you too! (to the Scarecrow) Alright! You get the feet! I take the arms! Ok?

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Ok.

But The Lion is also fast asleep cuddling with kitties.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (sees The Lion) Aw! Now what are we gonna do?

Tin Man (Leonard): (realizes where they are exactly after seeing a bunch of cats) Oh no, I know where we are! We're in Soft Kitty meadow! The music intoxicates you and has you cuddle with actual cats.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (panics) Well how come we ain't "untoxipated?"

Tin Man (Leonard): (ignores the pronunciation) I think it's because we're not humans or animals like these two!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Oh great! We might as well be here forever! (tries calling for help) HELP! SOMEONE HELP!

Suddenly the music stopped and the cats ran off. Scarecrow and Tin Man looked around seeing some white dots on the patch of grass.

Tin Man (Leonard): Is this… Snow?

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Why it is! (jumps for joy)

Tin Man (Leonard): It's the superhero! She saved us! (looks at Penny who awakens) Look she's waking up!

Penny: (opens her eyes) Oh… That was a good nap… (sits up and stretches)

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Ya'll ok Penny?

Penny: I'm fine… (realizes Cinnamon's gone again) Where's Cinnamon?

The Lion (Raj): (awakens to Cinnamon barking and licking him)

Penny: Oh there you are! (picks up the dog while the Tin Man helps The Lion up)

Scarecrow (Sheldon): C'mon ya'll! We should be close!

They continued walking through the now snowy "Soft Kitty" meadow and back onto the sidewalk to make it to the Emerald University.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! I had no idea what I've been doing all week instead of writing! I had fantastic ideas for the future chapters, especially the witch's demise. Anyways please give positive reviews!**

Outside the front doors, Penny rang the door bell and some man who looks like Bert pokes his head through the window above it.

Doorman (Bert): Who rang that bell?

Penny: We did?

Doorman (Bert): The bell is out of order! Knock the door instead! (closes the window)

Penny: (impatient) Oh that's easy! (knocks on the door like Sheldon) (knock knock knock) HELLO! (knock knock knock) HELLO! (knock knock knock) HELLO?!

The others look at her strange like she's a weirdo.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): I have no idea what that was, but it sounds "abnoxious!"

Tin Man (Leonard): Agreed.

The Lion (Raj): (only nods)

The doorman reappears through the window.

Doorman (Bert): (looking at her confused) Geez lady…

Penny: (cuts to the chase) I apologize, but we want to see the Wolowizard!

Doorman (Bert): The Great Woz? (chuckles a little) I'm afraid nobody has ever seen the Great Woz?

Penny: (irritated) Look! The superhero, Blondie sent me here! I'm wearing the ring she gave me! (holds it up)

Doorman (Bert): (shocked) Is that what I think it is?

Penny: (sighs) Yes.

Doorman (Bert): Well, i'll be… You may enter! (closes the window and opens the front doors)

The doors slowly open revealing a large quad with people dressed in white or emerald looking like scientists moving about.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry this was taking too long! I was stuck on writing and I haven't felt motivated to do it lately. I was stuck on the two later chapters where they go to Amy. I have a hilarious idea about her death and I have a great idea for her cocaine addicted monkeys but I am just stuck.**

Penny: Wow! This looks amazing!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Sure is perdy!

Tin Man (Leonard): It just looks so beautiful, I don't know what to feel about it.

The Lion (Raj): (nods in agreement)

A colorful pony and carriage pulls up in front of them.

Driver (Leslie): Need a ride?

Penny: Yes! We would like to meet the Wolowizard!

Driver (Leslie): I know the way. Hop on in!

The Scarecrow steps in followed by Penny, Tin Man and The Lion. When they sat down, the pony turns a different color.

Penny: I never seen a color changing horse before.

Driver (Leslie): First of all, it's not a horse. It's a pony. And second, the reason why it changes color is because a dumb scientist used it as a guniea pig. The results did not go so well. (looks at the group before getting the horse to move) Why don't we get you all freshened up first? I know a perfect place along the way!

Penny: (declines) I'm fine. Thank you!

The Lion (Raj): (whispers in the Tin Man's ear)

Tin Man (Leonard): Our new friend here says he needs to get pampered. (looks down at himself) You know what, I think I might need a polishing myself.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): I think I lost some straw back in the forest.

Penny: (sighs) I guess a mani-pedi wouldn't hurt.

Cinnamon: (Barks in agreement)

The driver pulls up in front of a salon where the group including Cinnamon get tired up. The Scarecrow gets more straw stuffed in his body, the polishers get the Tin Man spiffy and shiny, the Lion gets his fur brushed, Cinnamon gets a bubble bath and a bow in her hair, and finally Penny not only gets a mani-pedi on her fingernails, they gave her whole spa package which takes a while…..

(French Narrator): Ten hours later…

Penny: (came out of the salon) Lookin' good! (sees Cinnamon looking all glamorous) Oh my goodness! Cinnamon! You look gorgeous! (picks her up and hugs her) Raj is gonna love it!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (followed by the Tin Man and the Lion) TO THE WOLOWIZARD YA'LL!

But all of the sudden, the people and scientists gasp and point to the sky.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): What's everyone looking at? (looks up with the rest)

Penny: It's the Villainess! She knows i'm here!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Who?

Penny: The Villainess of the Neurobiology Department!

The Lion (Raj): (looks scared and cowers)

Tin Man (Leonard): (not really scared but annoyed) Oh no. Not the one with the monkeys hooked on cocaine!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): That name suddenly popped into my head… (thinks) I don't know but that name sounds so familiar!

Tin Man (Leonard): What does she want?

Penny: Me. She wants me because of the ring I'm wearing! (shows it to them)

The Lion (Raj): (whispers in the Tin Man's ear)

Tin Man (Leonard): He just asked what's so special about it?

Penny: It's actually from "The Lord Of The Rings"

Tin Man (Leonard): Really!? (takes her hand to look at it) No way!

Penny: (rolls her eyes) She wants to steal it from me but Blondie told me I can't take it off.

Scarecrow (Sheldon): Well c'mon ya'll! We gotta get to the Wolowizard!


	9. Chapter 9

The group go to the tallest building and takes the elevator to the top floor.

Tin Man (Leonard): I don't know what to feel, but this is exciting!

Penny: I agree! I'll finally get back to California!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): I'll get a brain!

The Lion (Raj): (whispers in Tin Man's ear)

Tin Man (Leonard): (rolls his eyes in annoyance, to the Lion) You will get your courage to talk to females… (to Penny) I hope to have a heart!

Cinnamon: (barks)

The group enters the top floor seeing nothing but a beautiful chair.

Penny: Hello? Anyone there?

All of the sudden, an explosion and smoke came out of nowhere revealing a huge head above the chair that looks so much like Howard.

Wolowizard (Howard): I AM WOZ! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU COME!

The Lion (Raj): (hugs the Tin Man who looked annoyed.)

Penny: (looks scared)

Scarecrow (Sheldon): (laughs, not scared) What a funny head!

Wolowizard (Howard): WHO ARE YOU?!

Penny: (steps forward) I am Penny sir! The… tall and beautiful. And these are my friends, Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow! We've come to-

Wolowizard (Howard): SILENCE!

The group all hugs each other, trembling with fright.

Wolowizard (Howard): I KNOW WHY HAVE YOU COME! THE SCARECROW NEEDS A BRAIN, THE TIN MAN NEEDS A HEART, AND THE LION COULDN'T SPEAK TO WOMEN, AND YOU NEED TO GET HOME, BLAH BLAH BLAH…

They look at each other strangely and back to the Woz's head.

Voice: MOVING ALONG. I WILL GRANT YOUR REQUESTS IF YOU DO ONE THING FOR ME!

Penny: Really? We walked for miles to get here!

Wolowizard (Howard): YOU WANT TO GO HOME OR NOT?

Penny: More than anything!

Wolowizard (Howard): THEN YOU MUST BRING ME THE LIGHT SABER!

Penny: (confused) I'm sorry… The what?

Wolowizard (Howard): ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU NEVER SEEN STAR WARS?

Penny: Well yes… But-

Wolowizard (Howard): THEN BRING IT TO ME!

Tin Man (Leonard): (steps forward also) But where will we find it?

Wolowizard (Howard): YOU WILL FIND IT IN THE NEUROBIOLOGY DEPARTMENT!

Tin Man (Leonard): But that means… The Wicked Villainess Of The Neurobiology Department is there too!

Wolowizard (Howard): EXACTLY!

Penny: I'm sorry, but what was it doing in the Neurobiology Department?

Wolowizard (Howard): THE VILLAINESS STOLE IT FROM ME A LONG TIME AGO! SHE USED IT FOR KILLING PEOPLE BY GETTING IN HER WAY! THEY WANTED TO SAVE HER COCAINE ADDICTED MONKEYS!

Scarecrow (Sheldon): That means we're gonna kill her.

Wolowizard (Howard): BRING ME THE LIGHTSABER AND I'LL GRANT YOUR REQUESTS! NOW GO!

The Lion (Raj): (whispers in Tin Man's ear)

Tin Man (Leonard): What if none of us made it back here alive?

Wolowizard (Howard): I SAID GO!

 **I am so sorry for not posting in like forever! I have started a new job and ended my old one, and I had rehearsals for BATB the musical every night now as I'm going into tech week soon. Also I am going away on a retreat next weekend so I won't have technology like at all.**

 **Anyways I need some help with finishing this. I will have Sheldon ripped apart but the monkeys in the next chapter and Penny going all Nebraska on Amy's ass. PM me if ya'll got any good dialogue or action ideas.**

 **I just started an idea for a new story which I will post very soon. So please leave positive reviews and I will try to finish this soon.**


End file.
